Another Card
by dustyiness
Summary: Looks like another card is in town, only this one's a little different.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Card**

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

--------------------

_Darkness filled the night as soldiers ran about to fight for their leader… Laughter, hatred, anger, and loneliness floated in the sky that terrorized the land… and in the bright light a man shone… his chanting his magic. working _

Oh, key of my name,  
Power of magic,  
Power of light,  
Reunite under my name!!

_Their leader came back… and Clow Reed gained a new card… _

_------------------------------_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

--------------------------.

Laughter filled the air as students all over the beach played in laughter and fun. Volleyballs flew over the sun over nets, girls and boys ran on the sand, and others swam in the ocean. Over to the side, Sakura and Tomoyo sat beside their sandcastle, Tomoyo with her camera in tow.

"Everyone sure is having fun," Sakura commented with a smile.

"Yep, even Li," Tomoyo laughed and aimed her camera in the direction of the waters.

Over in the waters, Li, Syaoran weighed under girls that threatened to pull him under.

"Oh, Syaoran, you're so cute!!"

"Oh, isn't Syaoran simply cute?!!"

Li wiggled under the pressure of the girls.

"That's _Li_ to you--" Syaoran replied before crashing into the waters, the mountain of girls still on top.

Over back on the sand, Sakura and Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

"Oi!! Sakura! Tomoyo! Come play volleyball with us!!" Naoko cried from over the distance.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and smiled before unanimously waving back and running over to their friends.

------------------------------------

As Sakura, Tomoyo, and the rest of their class boarded the bus, Sakura and Tomoyo laughed together among the bustling of the rest of the class.

"Boy, that was fun!" Sakura laughed.

"A-hem," Tomoyo replied.

Over behind them, Syaoran, Yamazaki, and a group of boys stood ready to get on the bus as well.

"That was a blast!!"

"Yeah, I can't believe Syaoran managed to slam that many shoots!"

"Tell me about it!"

The boys nudged Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged in embarrassment. "It was nothing."

"Aw, don't be so modest."

"Yeah," one of them teased.

Syaoran only shrugged in embarrassment again, two hands at his side.

---------------------------

As the bus dropped Sakura home, and Sakura waved good-bye to her friends, a black shooting star flew above in the sky.

---------------------------

The next morning, Sakura skated to school while cherishing the beauty of the morning cherry blossoms, the light petals falling graciously all around her. She twirled about in the light before rushing to school.

"KINOMOTO SAKURA!!!!!!!!"

Bitds flew out of the trees of 12-1 as Ms. Shinomi screamed at her almost, if not always late student.

"I'm sorry Ms. Shinomi, it won't happen again, I promise," Sakura bowed in apology and ran to her desk, paper flying all about her and an angry teacher behind.

The class sweat dropped as a few minutes of class was wasted in their teachers tantrum.

At the back, Syaoran looked up and tilted his head to watch the scene.

----------------------------

Outside the school yard in the trees where a couple stand together busy even as the bell has already rung, a black shadow crawled behind and descended upon the female counterpart. A couple of minutes passed, and resounding slap echoed through the leaves in what was once a blissful passion.

Back up in 12-1, Syaoran looked up from his desk before indulging once again in his Japanese work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Card. **

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Card.

-------------------------------------------------------

Back up in 12-1, Syaoran looked up from his desk before indulging once again in his Japanese work, a frown glazing his forehead.

_Another… Clow Card? _His frown deepened as his magic detected the other and formed an analysis. His eyes narrowed. It did indeed seemed like a Clow Card; yet, there was a tint of something just a bit different.

He shook his head and concentrated back on his Japanese and decided to worry about it later. With his math picked up to his actual level, he had less time to dwindle on the more difficult Japanese, and even less time for Clow Cards.

He glanced back up to where Sakura sat. Didn't she sense it too? _Nevermind. I'll take care of it later. _And with that he went back to work.

The bell rang, and Sakura finally looked up and tilted her head.

"Clow Card…?" she whispered in question to no one in particular.

Inside Sakura's bag, Kero-Chan sat on Sakura's lunch bag, legs crossed and in meditation position. _Hm… It's here._

Beside Sakura, Tomoyo looked a Sakura, camera at hand and a knowing smile on her face.

_Clow Card. _

-------------------------------------------

Lunch time, below the cherry blossom trees, Kero-chan finally had the time to float in its place and speak.

"The Depression Card, " Kero-chan replied.

"The Depression Card?" Sakura asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other.

"Hm," Kero replied. "The Depression Card. It has the power to turn even the most gentle person into agreesion. However…."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked from each other to Kero-chan.

"However…?" Sakura asked.

"Kero-chan squinted his stuffed animal face.

"However," he replied. "The Depression Card affects different people differently and is sometimes only attracted to certain people. It also has a certain liking to people with magic. And not only that but it's power over those gifted with magic is ten-fold. And the card affects not only the person it condemns but does something to the person's magic as well."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other in amazement.

'Then…" Tomoyo started.

"Hm," Kero-chan replied, "You and Li are going to have to be especially careful."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other with worried glances.

For a moment, the three only stayed in silence.

"Matte," Tomoyo replied. "Why would Clow Reed create a card like that?"

Sakura's eyes brightened in realization as well. "That's right. Most of the cards nowadays have been friendly or serve a purpose. Demo… a card that turns even the gentlest person into aggression…"

"Hm," Kero-chan replied. "You're right, Sakura-chan. Clow Reed isn't an evil man, and his cards, in accordance with his demeanor, are just as calm and collected. His four main cards, Watery, Firey, Windy and Earthy, though destructive, came from elements of creation. And even his cards that may seem to have no purpose in creation, such as the Erase, hold a valuable service. But… the Depression Card…"

Sakura and Tomoyo leaned in to hear more of what Kero-chan had to say.

"The Depression Card is a special case. Most of the cards that you, Sakura, have encountered are created by Clow Reed because they serve him or others a purpose. However, the Depression Card came from a special event… …" Kero-chan's eyes narrowed once more. "You see, long ago, in Clow Reed's time, there was a lord in the Li Clan who was both great and mightily strategic in battles. He was feared by other clans and rich with loyalty among the Li men. But then… something happened to him. Not many know why, but his magic turned dark, and he terrorized the land. Clow Reed, in order to turn him back to his old self, absorbed the darkness within him and turned it into a card, thus named the Depression Card."

Sakura and Tomoyo stared at each other in surprise. "So," Sakura begin. "The Depression Card… isn't a normal Clow Card?"

"Hm…" Kero-chan replied. "Nah, despite it's origin, the Depression Card is still a Clow Card, although it's aura is slightly different from the other."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other in worry.

Tomoyo took out her camera. "No worries, our Sakura-chan will fight till the end," Tomoyo said proudly and began her hobby of video recording Sakura before the bell rang and both Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed their stuff and ran inside.

Back under the cherry blossoms trees, Kero-chan kept his position and looked up to 12-1 at a Li, Syaoran still studying beside the window.

"Hm…."

---------------------------------

So what do you guys think? I tried to keep the writing consistent, but I wasn't sure I succeeded. Anyway, tell me what you guys think about the quality of the writing, and the plotline so far. Like, don't like? Have something to criticise? Tell me in your review. -


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I forgot to mention this before... but I guess I'll say it now. Um, this story is based on the disorder I read about called clinical depression. This story is by no means a resource for research, nor do I take credit for the bits of the story that contains information I have obtained about the disorder from elsewhere. And that goes for the previous chapter as well. Thank you. -

**Another Card**

------------------------

Chapter 3: Before the Climax.

------------------------

It was late at night, and in the Li residence, one single light remain lit, illuminating the desk with paper scattered all over, some askew, others piled up in what was considered work of the same activity to be handed in together. And standing above it all was Li, Syaoran, disheveled and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_Why did I decide to take that Advanced Japanese course with Sakura? I knew I was no good with Japanese. So why did I take it? And now this card had to appear..._

Shuffling aside paper to look at another set of information, Li Syaoran squinted and once again tried to rub the sleep from his eyes before taking another look at the information before him. It was restricted information from the Li Clan on the new card, a piece of the many bits scattered all over his desk.

_Now, _Li thought. _If only I can read this..._

-----------------------

Over above the Kinomoto family's house, another black star arced above Tomoeda District.

Inside the Kinomoto house, Sakura sat at her own desk, pencil tip at her chin... and head in the stars.

_Depression card... I wonder... _

Sakura opened her laptop and typed in "depression". Multiple results came up. Some gave the definition, others detailed articles. Clicking on a link, Sakura began to read.

Half an hour passed as Sakura sat reading with her eyes stung on the light of her screen. With the lamp light on, she absorbed the information in. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Sakura picked it up.

"Moshi, moshi?" Sakura answered.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice replied. "The Depression Card," her voice started in panic. "I went online and--"

"Hm," Sakura replied. "I read it, too."

"One of the symptoms of the disorder is..."

"I know, suicide."

"Kero..."

"Hm," Sakura replied. "Kero." And with that, Sakura angrily placed down the phone and walked to the stuffed animal still animately flying around playing his video games.

"Kero!" Sakura cried angrily and grabbed the flying stuffed animal from the air. "Kero! Does the Depression Card or does it not cause suicide?"

Kero's beady little eyes stared at Sakura before the stuffed animal crossed its legs in mid-air and resumed its thought position.

"Hm..." it began. "The Depression Card does indeed cause 'thoughts' of suicide. However, actual suicide has only occurred in severe cases."

"What!" Sakura replied. "You mean suicide is possible?!"

"Hm..." Kero replied.

"Kero!" Sakura cried and shook the stuffed animal in mid-air. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sakura ran to the open window and prepared the Clow Key.

_Oh key of Clow, _

_Power of magic, _

_Power of light, _

_Surrender the wand, _

_The force ignite!_

Sakura released the Fly Card and prepared to inform Tomoyo.

-----------------------------

Well, what do you think of this chapter? I thought my writing changed slightly once again. Anyway, criticism is welcome. I for one would still like to know what you guys think of my writing and the plotline of the story. Someone already said my previous chapter lacked description (and I hope this chapter has more description) to which I absolutely welcome -


	4. Chapter 4

---------------------------

Chapter 3: The Climax

---------------------------

As curtains floated above in the wind in the living room of the Li Residence, Li, Syaoran lay kneeled on the wooden floor, eyes shadowed by his chestnut hair.

_I'm pathetic... I can't do Advanced Japanese; I can't even do math... I've lost the cards to an outsider and my right as the next leader to my clan... and Sakura.. Sakura probably hates me..._

_No..._

Staggering up with his sword at hand, Li, Syaoran jumped out of the balcony of the window and landed outside of the Li residence before jumping into the forests.

---------------------

_Oh, key of Clow,_

_Power of magic, _

_Power of light, _

_Release the wand, _

_the force ignite. _

_RELEASE!!_

_Fly!_

Releasing the fly with Tomoyo and Kero in tow, Sakura and Tomoyo flew on the Clow Wand above Tomoeda District. In the air, Sakura closed here eyes, reaching out with her magical senses.

There. In the forests.

Tilting her wand to the side, Sakura swooped down among the trees, dodging branches and trunks, Tomoyo clutching Sakura's waist. Sakura determinately followed the aura in the forests until the trees opened to a clearing. Removing her arm from shielding her eyes, Sakura took a look ahead.

Standing there in the night was Li, Syaoran, sword at hand and back arched in a fighting position and eyes covered once again by his chestnut hair. Behind, a cliff hang dangerously at the edge, and thunder clashed above, lased in Li, Syaoran's aura.

_The cards, Li Xiaolang, you lost the cards, _the Elders stared down upon Li, Syaoran.

_Li Xiaolang! We're engaged! _Meilin's voice edged into Li, Syaoran's mind.

_B-, Li, Syaoran… good… _Li Syaoran's Advanced Japanese teacher said without much of anything else.

_Sakura smiled at Yamazaki. _

_Li, Yelan looked down on Li, Syaoran. Grandchildren, my son…_

_The cards, Li Xiaolang, the cards… the Elders…_

Li, Syaoran's eyes finally flashed through his chestnut hair and his sword raised as his eyes caught sight of someone to vent his anger.

Sakura looked up in surprise at Li, Syaoran's sword raised above her head. Dodging aside in the thrust of the oncoming attack, Sakura landed on the ground only foots away to find Li, Syaoran's sword cutting her off from Tomoyo and Kero.

Behind, the thunder clashed once more, illuminating Li, Syaoran's face in a mere, flashing, terrifying second. Sakura stared in shock and terror as Li, Syaoran's sword sliced through the air once more.

_Clang!_

Sakura's Sword Card met Li, Syaoran's sword in mid-air. For a moment, Sakura and Li, Syaoran's darkened gaze locked in a heated, dangerous moment before Li, Syaoran broke away to head in for another attack.

A battle raged between the two, and twice Sakura tripped as she clumsily brought the Sword to protect herself. As the two dueled, thunder clashed all about as Li, Syaoran's anger raised.

Sakura finally broke away to catch a breather. She held out her wand panting. Fighting Li, Syaoran wasn't easy. He had far more experience in Cardcaptoring, magic, and battles, putting him in a far better advantage.

Holding up her wand, Sakura prepared herself for another round as Li, Syaoran charged in once more.

_How can you lose the cards to a mere girl? _

_The engagement Li Xiaolang… as soon as you return to Hong Kong, we're to be married…_

_Married..._

_Sakura smiling at Yamazaki. _

Suddenly, Li, Syaoran collapsed, hands to the ground and sword falling beside him.

To the side, Kero and Tomoyo looked on in silence, dazed in their own shock. A moment passed and then Kero shouted," Now, Sakura! Seal the card!"

Sakura blinked a few times before nodding.

_Depression Card, _

_Return to the form _

_You were meant to be, _

_Depression Card!_

Sakura's magic wrapped itself around Li, Syaoran as the Clow symbol appeared on the ground below him. Wind blew all around and settled, and a card formed before Sakura before landing in her hands. And Li, Syaoran finally looked up, his eyes clear.

---------------------------------

Well, what do you think of this chapter? I personally couldn't figure out if the chapter was good or bad. Anyway, critique is, once again, welcome. -


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The New Beginning

------------------------------------

_Sakura's magic wrapped itself around Li, Syaoran as the Clow symbol appeared on the ground below him. Wind blew all around and settled. A card appeared before Sakura before landing in her hands. Li, Syaoran finally looked up, his eyes clear._

------------------------

The bell had already rung and students were outside enjoying their lunch, some on tables, others on the grass, and still others in the shade under the cherry blossom trees. And under one of the cherry blossom trees where the rays of sunlight found laughter and fun through the leaves were Sakura and Tomoyo's friends together enjoying their lunch. Sakura and Tomoyo, however, were to be found elsewhere in the light shadows of another, more secluded area.

"Kero!!" Sakura's voice said angrily. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about that last part!! Li, Syaoran could have gotten seriously hurt. He could have died!"

Kero's eyes were closed at that comment as his tiny paws were folded over his chest.

"What else have you been keeping from us?" Sakura demanded.

"Hm," Kero replied.

"Kero!" Sakura cried.

Kero finally sighed. "First off, if you'll just listen and let me talk, I did mention that the Depression Card can create 'thoughts' of suicide and actual suicide occurs only on rare cases."

"But--" Sakura started.

Kero held its paws up to silence her.

"And I believe you asked what else I didn't tell you. "

At this Sakura silenced.

"You know the Depression Card changes the nicest people to aggression and that its affects on those gifted with magic is ten-fold. However… … what you don't know is… …"

Kero squinted it's eyes in concentration, and Sakura and Tomoyo leaned in to hear.

Suddenly, Kero held out its paws and shrugged.

"And that's about it."

Sakura stared at Kero for one minute and then flared in sudden anger.

"Kero!! I can't believe you! You--"

Sakura grabbed Kero and shook him vigorously.

----------------------------

From above the school, Li, Syaoran stared at the small image of Sakura waving her arms wildly beside an equally small Tomoyo and an even smaller stuffed animal.

_Scroll of Master Li Quin: … The Depression Card, though wild in its pick of target, has an tendency to harbor those whose defenses are already down whether from weariness, high activities, or those already genetically weakened and plunders the victim mind to a road of negativity… The Depression Card… _

Li, Syaoran stared at a Sakura already calmed down and walking head held high to her friends. With Tomoyo behind, Sakura rejoined her group of friends and said what must be her excuses. Her face calm, she once again joined in her friends' conversation.

'_Li, Syaoran! We're to be engaged when you return!' Meilin's voiced cried over the phone. _

'_The cards, you must get the cards from the girl and punish her…'_

'_Yamazaki, nice run,' Sakura smiled at Yamazaki. _

…_road of negativity…_

_Sakura, _Li, Syaoran thought. _I love her. _

_----------------------_

Well, that's it for this story. - So, what did you think of this chapter? I tried to make this ending both obvious and creative at the same time. I'm not sure if I succeeded. Anyway, this story originally was suppose to be a one-shot, but I, er, broke it down into five pieces. Well, review and tell me what you think. -


End file.
